Flustered
by CallmeMarvolo
Summary: 'Scorpius mused that nothing ever good came from listening to a Potter, especially not a Potter that was half Weasley...' When the ever-so-cool Scorpius Malfoy starts becoming increasingly flustered around a seemingly unaware Rose, he turns to Albus. Meanwhile, Albus is suffering from some confusion of his own... Rated for later chapters and language.


**_A/N: Hi! Here it is, the first chapter of my first multi-chap Scorose fic. I'm thinking of writing it in different POV's, alternating between Albus, Rose and Scorpius. The other Weasley's and Potters will probably feature at some point in later chapters when I figure out how to write them and stuff. I decided to start with Scorpius, since he's probably my favourite to write, and I think Rose will follow in the next chapter._**

 **SCORPIUS**

He was supposed to be doing his essay. He had cancelled very promising plans with Emily Creevey to get this essay finished but somehow he found himself somewhat distracted. Rose was there too, working furiously on the same piece of homework he was attempting to complete, and he was once again trying to avoid staring at her. While staring at her. He was sure she did it on purpose, she was always there when he was trying to study, sucking the end of a sugar quill and frankly, seducing him into failure. And she really was going to cause him to fail. He couldn't help himself when it came to her, he often found himself flirting more but being worse at it, or not being able to speak at all, but more often than not she would catch him off guard and he would revert into some snappy, horrible person for no apparent reason. Today, it seemed that he couldn't get anything done just because she was sat in the same room as him, in her school uniform and eating a bloody quill. She didn't even speak, the most conversation he got out of her outside of Heads stuff was a polite request to not leave his broomstick in the middle of their small common room or an inquiry to the whereabouts of Albus. Today was no different. She had thrown herself into one of the squashy armchairs with a text book and parchment to do the essay he was trying to do without one word in his direction. It infuriated him, he was Scorpius Malfoy for fucks sake. He was intelligent, rich, bloody good looking, fabulous at Quidditch and…  
"Don't forget modest". He almost fainted when she spoke, since she never did that. Then he nearly died when he realised he had been talking to himself, about himself, and she had heard every word.  
"Well. This is new. It can speak. Thought you had finally answered too many questions and your voice had died" he immediately went on the defensive, hoping that he could make her forget that he had been having a solo pep-talk in the corner. It almost worked.  
"Fuck off Scorpius" he smirked slightly to himself in victory "at least I don't sit and brag about myself in the corner cause the mean girl won't talk to me" his face flushed slightly and he returned to silently staring at his essay. She didn't say anything else, just chuckled and started eating her quill again. It was starting to piss him off, surely she had to be almost finished with it by now. He looked over to see and instantly regretted it, she was licking the top tentatively as she read something she didn't quite get. He decided to ignore her and try and do some work. He was doing alright with the new ignore-it-and-it-will-go-away strategy until she sighed in frustration, causing him to look up and see her biting her bottom lip gently as she considered something in her essay. The only explanation for her exhibition was that she was trying to make him do badly on his essay, it was payback for him getting a higher mark in the last one, there was absolutely no way it was accidental. Fucking Ravenclaws. Realising he wasn't going to get anything done anyway, he decided to go and annoy Albus by bitching about Rose for as long as he could get away with, maybe stopping on the way to see if Creevey was free for half an hour. She looked up as he started to move his stuff from the arm of the sofa onto the desk by the window. "You done already?"  
Typical. She had spoken to him twice in one night, once to mock him and then again when she thought she was writing slower than he was.  
"No. But I can't concentrate, so I'm going to find Al". He looked over at her as he spoke and she surprised him by putting the parchment down and nodding at him.  
"Mind if I join?" he really ought to say that he did mind. After all, it was her fault he couldn't do any work, and if she accompanied him he couldn't moan about her to Albus and he imagined that she would get quite put out if he left her in a corridor while he was in a broom cupboard. Besides, although they were both friends with Albus and didn't exactly hate one another they couldn't really say they were friends. They were rarely with Al at the same time and even if they were it was a little awkward. "You can just say you don't want me to come." He realised that he had been quiet for a little too long and she had jumped to the entirely right conclusion that he had been looking for an excuse as to why she couldn't join them. She sounded mildly offended, and he saw a brief look of hurt crossing her face. He found that he couldn't find one and that he didn't really want to anyway, he figured that she could be enjoyable when she wanted to be. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look as though he had just zoned out;  
"Sorry, went a bit out of it there. Course you can come, he is your cousin you don't need my permission." She smiled at him and stood, saying she was just getting changed and she would be right back, he followed her automatically, they were at her door when she turned and looked at him like he had finally snapped. He really hated it when she looked at him like that.  
"Scorpius?" The slight laugh in her voice made him suddenly aware of the fact that he had followed her almost into her room after she had told him she was getting changed. He cursed himself internally for being so pathetic and making himself look like a stalker. He decided it wasn't one of his finest moments.  
"Yeah?" He decided that simply pretending he wasn't stood behind her as though he was waiting for her to open the door was the best course of action.  
"I thought we were meeting downstairs?" She looked mildly amused and he was slightly annoyed by it, he was never the one to get flustered and he didn't like the feeling. He managed to regain some sense of his usual arrogance and rolled his eyes at her.  
"Don't flatter yourself Rosie, my dorm is opposite yours. I'm getting a jumper since it's snowing and everything." He figured this was a reasonable enough explanation but his tone was a little nervous. He was definitely not used to that, and it made him feel a little odd.  
"Ah of course, doesn't explain why you followed me to my door though." He didn't have a response to that and he found himself walking backwards towards the small set of stairs that led to his room. She just smirked at him and walked into her own room, leaving him in the corridor. He shook his head and turned around, turning the handle on his own door.  
"What is happening to me?" he muttered to himself as he pulled a black and emerald hoodie out of his drawer.


End file.
